Hrisskar Flat-Foot
Hrisskar Flat-foot is a Nord rogue living in Seyda Neen. Background He is employed as a trooper for the Imperial Legion and spends most of his time in Arrille's Tradehouse. He also has very bad luck at gambling and gets the Nerevarine to assist him in shaking down Fargoth for some badly needed funds. He also had a bet going with Ganciele Douar, who is a guard at the Census and Excise offices. Quests *Fargoth's Hiding Place Dialogue ;Fargoth's Hiding Place "You look like you could use a friend, outlander. Perhaps I can be your friend. I'd like you to help me '''recover some gold'."'' :recover some gold "That's right. See, I had a bad run of luck playing Nine-holes, and lost a bit of money. Normally, I'd be fine. We can usually keep some gold in our pockets just from the money the locals pay us for...protection. But I know some of them are holding out on me, especially that little fetcher Fargoth. He's come up light the past couple of weeks when I've shaken him down. I know he's stashing it somewhere. I'd like you to find '''Fargoth's hiding place'."'' ::Fargoth's hiding place "I know the little fetcher's got one somewhere in town. Just not sure where yet. I've already gone through his whole house, so I know he's not hiding it there. I'd like you find out where he's stashing his gold. If you can, I'll give you a share of the wealth. Are you up for it?" :::I'll do it. "Excellent. Here's what I want you to do. I'm not sure where he goes, but I know he wanders around town at night. Watch his movements. The best vantage point is on top of the lighthouse south of town. That will give you a nice view of all of Seyda Neen. If you keep an eye on where he goes, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out where he's hiding that gold." :::No thanks. "No? Well, I'll find someone else to do it, then." After finding the hiding place: "You were supposed to find '''Fargoth's hiding place'. Were you able to?"'' :Fargoth's hiding place "You've found his hiding place? That's great. Tell you what...I'll give you 100 gold, and you can keep anything else that you found in there. Thanks for your help." ::Fargoth's hiding place "Good that you found that for me, friend. I'll make that little fetcher pay for lying to me. Although, I've got to be honest, it is kind of fun messing with the little guy. I like to take something from his place and stick it in that old barrel in the Census and Excise courtyard. Hehe...gives the new arrivals something to look forward to." : "ou've found his hiding place? That's great, but where's the gold??? You trying to hold out on me, ?" : "You killed the little runt? I don't know what you were thinking. He was a source of good income for me. If anyone asks, I don't know you." Trivia *Flat Foot is an old slang term for a cop or a sailor, which in this case describes him as he acts as a cop for the town, albeit a corrupt one. Appearances * de:Hrisskar Plattfuß es:Hrisskar Pies Planos fr:Hrisskar Pied-Plat ru:Хрисскар Плосконог Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters